Mi guardián
by kattyta93
Summary: Sam se siente sola, triste y sin ganas de vivir, descubre una traición por parte de su novio y su "mejor amiga" lo que la deja tan mal que decide dañarse a sí misma con una navaja, es allí cuando se encuentra con Freddie, su ángel, su guardián, quien se propone ayudarla a superar todos los problemas que tiene y enseñarle a ver la vida desde otro punto de vista
1. sinopsis

¿Cómo era posible que me enamorara de alguien así? ¿En qué momento comenzó todo? ¿Por qué todo era tan fácil cuando estaba con él y tan difícil cuando me encontraba sola? No lo sé…no sé si esto es lo correcto, tal vez la realidad me estaba jugando una mala pasada… Tantas preguntas que giraban en mi cabeza sin respuesta, tantos miedos acechándome y lo único que me podía ayudar era su presencia, era estar en su compañía, y él no era real…o sí?

Todo comenzó cuando me sentí completamente sola, cuando a pesar de estar rodeada de gente no sentía ni un poco de comprensión, apoyo o ayuda, supe que todo estaba mal cuando llegué al extremo de estar con una navaja realizando pequeños cortes en mis muñecas, mis manos temblaban y aún tenía la duda de si lo que estaba haciendo era bueno o malo, mis ojos estaban completamente hinchados de tanto llorar, sé que en estos momentos pierdes la noción de tiempo, de todo, y así estaba yo… me sentía morir y el culpable de todo era un hombre, pero también de mi amiga…bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar "amiga" , creo que a nadie le desearía el pasar por lo que yo pasé, el ver lo que mis ojos tuvieron que soportar, definitivamente para nadie es bonito llegar al departamento de tu novio y encontrarlo en la cama con tu mejor amiga, casi tu hermana, pero no! Nada era lo que parecía y lo que antes era toda mi felicidad, ahora era mi único gran dolor…  
Mi única salvación, a partir de ese momento fueron las palabras de ese ser que llegó a cambiar mi vida…  
"¿Por qué te lastimas si sabes que no eres la culpable de todo lo que pasó?"  
A partir de ese día todo cambió, yo cambié, y sé que nunca nada volvería a ser como antes … Él llegó a mi vida para darle un giro de 360 grados, lo malo de esta situación es que yo era la única que lo veía y escuchaba, nadie más…¿Era mi imaginación o de verdad me estaba volviendo loca? Sinceramente no lo sé…  
Freddie, ese era su nombre, mi acompañante, mi ángel…Mi Guardián…


	2. capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: "Dolor"  
"Duele, duele mucho, siento que estoy sola y que nada ni nadie me puede ayudar"

-Sam  
"Sé que eres fuerte, date cuenta y abre los ojos"  
-Freddie

Hola, me llamo Sam y mi vida no es muy normal que digamos, no desde ese día en que todo cambió, él llegó a cambiar mi vida, a revolucionarla y a hacerme comprender y sentir que soy muy importante. Muchas cosas sucedieron a partir de ese momento, situaciones que me hicieron fuerte, sí, es verdad, lloré mucho, me sentí horrible, pero después cambié, gracias a su ayuda me di cuenta que no era mi culpa, que no tenía por qué ahogarme en un vaso de agua, la solución estaba ahí y sólo dependía de mí el quedarme tirada ahí o levantarme y seguir adelante.  
Pero mejor comienzo del principio, mi nombre completo es Samantha Puckett, pero es preferible que me digan Sam antes de que quieran verme enojada, tengo 18 años y vivo en Seattle, vivo con Pam, mi mamá, mi papá se fue de la casa cuando tenía 10 años, recuerdo que en esos días me dolió tanto, quería que mi familia estuviera unida, y esa esperanza fue rota en el momento que él atravesó el umbral de la puerta, ahora puedo decir que me es completamente indiferente, puede que tus padres se separen, pero se supone que eso no rompe el lazo Padre- Hija que debe existir, en mi caso, ese lazo se rompió, recibía llamadas cada cierto tiempo, y ahora con suerte lo veo una vez al mes, si es mucho decir. Tengo una hermana gemela llamada Melanie, pero está estudiando en Inglaterra con una beca que ganó por su buen rendimiento y comportamiento, la veo sólo en las vacaciones, y a veces hablo con ella por teléfono, pero no es lo mismo cuando hablas frente a frente que hacerlo a través de un aparato, eso sí, no debo dejar pasar que me alegro de que ella esté bien y siga adelante a pesar de todo, mientras que por el otro extremo, estoy yo, no tengo buenas notas, suelo contestarle a los profesores y por eso ya me han expulsado de varias Escuelas, supongo que no han sabido lidiar con esta Puckett, por lo mismo también he recibido castigos y regaño por parte de Pam, pero muchas veces hacía como que la escuchaba cuando en realidad pensaba en cualquier cosa que se viniera a mi mente. Ahora mi mamá salía con Ted, un hombre que se notaba que la quería y respetaba, ella se lo merecía, cuando la relación con mi padre se rompió, la vi decaerse, sé que aparentaba sonrisas, pero que muy en el fondo no estaba bien, eso fue confirmado cuando a veces me levantaba en la noche y la encontraba llorando, lo único malo, es que casi ni pasaba tiempo en casa, o se iba de viaje con él o hacía otra cosa, por lo tanto la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sola, algo que no me molestaba, la verdad me gustaba estar sola.  
Nunca tuve amigos, supongo que les daba miedo acercarme, tampoco los culpaba, cuando se trataba de insultar y tratar mal a los demás, yo les ganaba a todos, pero todo cambió cuando conocí a Emma, ella era una chica muy bonita, tenía el pelo negro hasta la cintura, y unas curvas que todos los hombres admiraban descaradamente, por eso me sorprendió cuando se acercó a hablarme, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué necesidad había de hablarle a Sam Puckett? No lo sé, pero después de eso comencé una buena amistad con ella, era la única que parecía soportarme y debo admitir que a veces a su lado me volvía un poco buena, no del todo, pero hacía el esfuerzo para no meterla en problemas a ella. Después de un tiempo, se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, le contaba todo, de verdad que su amistad me hacía muy bien.  
Tampoco salí con chicos, sé que también me temían, recuerdo que me gustaron 2 chicos, pero nunca les dije nada ¿quién se fijaría en mí? Nadie, luego los chicos consiguieron novia y me dolió, casi todos estaban emparejados, menos yo, así que me dije que no me iba a andar fijando en chicos, hasta que vi a Peter, el chico nuevo de la escuela, era hermoso, aún recuerdo el primer día que lo vi, traía unos cuadernos y una guitarra, y cuando me miró a los ojos sentí una sensación rara en el estómago, ¿qué era? ¿Por qué me ponía así cada vez que lo veía? Después supe que me gustaba y mucho, y me sorprendió demasiado cuando se acercó a hablarme, después de muchas conversaciones, y pasar mucho tiempo con él, me invitó a salir, me causó extrañeza eso, nadie nunca me había invitado a salir, pero acepté, no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar, pero recuerdo que fui muy feliz ese día, al mes siguiente Peter me pidió ser su novia, y ahí sí que pensé que estaba soñando, acepté feliz , comenzamos una relación, poco a poco comencé a enamorarme, después de 6 meses de noviazgo, Peter comenzó a comportarse extraño, estaba enojado y después de algunas peleas se iba y no me volvía a hablar por días, sufrí mucho, pero después me di cuenta porque estaba así, yo decía amarlo y quererlo mucho, pero aún quedaba una prueba, si es que así se les dice, y yo, segura de lo que estaba por hacer, lo llamé, le pedí perdón, sin siquiera saber si yo era la culpable de la discusión que habíamos tenido y me entregué a él, fue una noche maravillosa y durante esa noche Peter esbozó una sonrisa que no supe descifrar, estaba actuando raro, pero lo dejé pasar.  
Recuerdo que un día, peleé con mi mamá, dijo que fuera a ver a mi papá y yo le dije que no me interesaba, le grité que saliera con su novio y me dejara en paz, salí de la casa dando un portazo y fui directo donde Peter, estaba segura que en su casa me tranquilizaría y pensaría mejor las cosas, llegué a su departamento, quedaba a pocas cuadras de mi casa, golpeé la puerta y me di cuenta que estaba entre abierta, eso me pareció extraño, Peter siempre dejaba cerrado, y por mi mente cruzó la idea de que podía tratarse de un robo, entré con mucho cuidado, tomé un jarrón, que fue lo primero que encontré, en circunstancias así todo sirve, y escuché ruidos en la pieza, me pareció extraño y fui a ver, las risas y gemidos que salían de la habitación se hacían cada vez más fuertes y eso me estaba asustando… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Abrí la puerta y al instante dejé caer el jarrón, este se rompió y el ruido hizo eco en la habitación, nunca creí que vería algo como esto, de verdad era mucho más de lo que era capaz de soportar... Peter estaba con Emma, la posición en la que estaban era muy comprometedora y desde ese momento lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, a esta altura no podía ocultar mis sentimientos, dolor, era lo único que sentía.  
Peter esbozó una sonrisa y me causó rabia, ¿por qué se reía si veía que yo estaba mal?  
-Pooor…queeee- con suerte podía formular palabras- ¿Qué significa esto?  
-¿Que acaso no ves? ¿O estás ciega? Estoy yo aquí con Emma- La morena se acomodó en sus brazos, se tapó con las sábanas y me sonrió- te preguntarás por qué…bueno, te contaré, antes de entrar a la escuela, conocí a Emma, me encantó desde el primer momento que la vi, así que comencé a salir con ella, luego te conocí a ti, la chica ruda que no se dejaba influenciar por nadie, siempre estabas sola, y todos decían que era imposible captar tu atención, así que me acerqué a ti, siempre me llamó la atención los imposibles, y tú te convertiste en uno de ellos, así que comencé a coquetearte y como todos se dieron cuenta de que te tenía loca, hice una apuesta con los chicos, prometí que te llevaría a la cama sea como sea, y eso hice, aunque debo confesar que se me hizo más difícil de lo que creía.  
A estas alturas veía todo nubloso, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo caí en los brazos de alguien así? ¿Por qué perdí algo tan importante con un asqueroso sin escrúpulos? Todo dentro de mí dolía, no lo soportaba más, no podía creer que ellos me hicieran esto  
-Emma…tú…¿por qué? ¿Qué te hice yo?- no sé cómo salían mis palabras si ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hacerlo-  
- debo aceptar que en un principio me caíste bien, todos decían que eras mala, pero al hablar contigo me di cuenta que no era sí del todo, hasta que le pusiste los ojos a Peter, me di cuenta de cómo lo mirabas, así que decidí darte una lección, ayudé a Peter con lo de la apuesta, sólo para luego restregarte en la cara que él es mío, y bueno, eso sucedió antes de lo que esperaba, gracias, me ahorraste el trabajo…-  
No sabía que hacer, creo que podría haberme abalanzado contra ellos y haberlos golpeado a los dos por lo que me hicieron, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso, me sentía tan mal que preferí salir corriendo, no paraba de llorar, supuse que el maquillaje se me había corrido, pero no me importó, seguí corriendo hasta llegar a mi casa, por mi mente pasó la idea de encerrarme en mi habitación por una semana o un mes tal vez, ¿pero qué le diría a mi mamá? ¿Un dolor de cabeza? ¿Un dolor de estómago? O tal vez me excusaría con que estaba con mi periodo y listo, abrí la puerta pensando en qué iba a decir, pero me di cuenta que no había nadie, ¡Genial! Mi mamá me hizo caso cuando le dije que se fuera con su novio, y yo nuevamente estaba sola, subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi pieza, cerré las cortinas, necesitaba oscuridad, y lloré como nunca, todo fue una mentira, todo fue tan falso y viví engañada por tanto tiempo…¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto?  
No fui consciente de cuanto lloré, en un día había perdido a dos personas que consideraba importante en mi vida… la pieza se tornó más oscura y me di cuenta que el dolor seguía en mi pecho, aprisionándolo, con suerte me dejaba respirar, me levanté y me dirigí al baño, por mi mente pasó una idea que nunca había considerado, tomé una navaja y me senté en el suelo, tal vez cortándome dejaría de sentirme así, prefería mil veces sentir dolor físico a que este sufrimiento en mi pecho, yo creyendo haber encontrado el amor de mi vida, y de un día para otro todo se rompe… mis manos temblaban, pero estaba decidida, quería remplazar dolor con dolor, una idea absurda que se cruzó por mi cabeza, que no analicé y llevé a cabo sin pensarlo dos veces, realicé pequeños cortes, en un principio dolió, luego ya no sentía nada, las lágrimas caían sin cesar, pero en ese momento sucedió algo que nunca imaginé que iba a pasar… Una voz que no conocía inundó el cuarto del baño.  
"¿Por qué te lastimas si sabes que no eres la culpable de todo lo que pasó?"  
Levanté mi cabeza y me asusté, un joven, creo que de mi misma edad estaba sentado al lado mío, lo quedé mirando, pestañee varias veces para corroborar si estaba alucinando, y lo volví a mirar…  
¿Cómo entró? ¿Qué hacía aquí? Y la pregunta más importante… ¿Quién era él?...


End file.
